inkidolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Deep Dive
"Ride the waves, take the Deep Dive!" Deep Dive (Japanese: シーフロア Shīfuroa lit. "Sea Floor")is a fanmade idol duo created by SunnyGoLucky AKA TheEggHeSins and consists of the two members Sue and Nami. Alongside Tide Pool, Deep Dive have been one of the two groups rising into popularity in New Sardine. Sue and Nami are typically known to even perform alongside Tide Pool during Splatfests, and have enven collaborated with them in a few songs. Appearences 'Sue' Sue (Japanese: みず Mizu) is a 23 year old "Inktoling" who serves af one of the vocalists in the duo. She has dark skin with oval-shaped cyan eyes. Her tentacles are dark grey, but gradient out cyan as well. Her outfit consists of a black dress with a light blue belt, dark grey shorts, and a pair of black shoes with cyan soles Accesory-wise, she has a silver neckpiece of a blue gem on it, a pair of light grey gloves and a pair of light blue earrings that are shaped like tear drops. 'Nami' (Name is pronounces NAH-mee) Nami (Japanese: イラクサ Irakusa) is an 18 year old Jellyfish (specifically a Sea Nettle) who serves as another vocalist in the duo. She has yellow skin with black oval-shaped eyes, often having heart-shaped shines to them. She has an orange "hat-like" top to her head where 6 thin tentacles flow down from. Her outfit consists of an orange dress that has a wavy pattern on it, colored in a slightly more reddish orange. As for accessories, she has a gold neckpiece with a red gem on it and a pair of gold bracelet on both hands. Personalites Sue Sue is mostly a very mellowed out inktoling, especially in contrast to her friend, Nami. She often presents her self all around as calm and level-headed and usuallys tries to keep a positive outlook on things. Nami In spite of her being a hiveminded-jelly, Nami seems to do what she can to stick out from the crowd. She's known to paint herself as a very eccentric, yet somewhat childish individual who never shys away from the opportunity to make friends. It's also noteworthy that she has an awkward speech pattern, known for talking in third person outside of the songs she sings in performances. History Sue was born from a couple in Calamari County. With an inkling mother and octoling father, he inherited characteristics of both spieces, thus making her an "inktoling". This big difference, while other never seemed to mind, set her off a bit as she began to feel like she didn't belong. As she got older she made the move to New Sardine in hopes of finding a way to fit in. As time went on, she began to look into a music career, which lead to her meeting up with Nami. After a discussion, it was revealed that Nami felt that, despite being a jellyfish with no true individuality, it would be nice to pretend that she was different and stand out from the crowd. Her idea was to try and become an idol in hopes that it would help he be set apart from the rest. With this semi-mutual but not very mutual reason for their career choices, they decided to team up and form Deep Dive for the first time. While things were rocky at the start, the two climbed in popularity. Eventually this rise to fame lead to them meeting Barry and Reif of Tide Pool, to which a "friendly competition" began bubbling, along side a few collaborations, C.O.L.R City being the one to boost both groups into stardom. However, unlike Tide Pool, Deep Dive were never able to become news hosts. This wasn't an issue due to the popularity of the aformentioned song, which lead to them performing it at splatfests alongside the octoling duo. Music Main With Tide Pool See "Ft. Deep Dive" on Tide Pool's wiki page Splatfests N/A Official Art Deep Dive.png OG Deep Dive.png|Deep Dive's original designs SueConcept.png|Sue's redesign concepts NamiConcept.png|Nami's redesign concepts 2019-10-18_185210.jpg|A piece made for Inktober 2019 referencing Nami. Fanart (N/A) Trivia *Their names together are a reference to "tsunami", which is a long, high sea wave caused by an earthquake or other disturbance. This is also referenced in the "Ride the waves" part of their catchphrase. *While Sue isn't based on any specific types of squid and octopus, he Japanese name comes from Mizudako, otherwise know as the Giant Pacific Octopus. *Nami's Japanes name meants "Nettle", referencing the type of jellyfish she is. Category:Characters